


Bittersweet Revenge

by Anoriell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoriell/pseuds/Anoriell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mishap leading to injury is no laughable thing. At least not for this honor-bound wizard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Written over six years ago (2006-03-20), back in my early LJ days, for an admired author -Kenazfiction- following an unfortunate RL incident. At the time, drabbles and very short fics were my forte and ever a joy to create.
> 
> Just trying to archive everything here, on AO3.

“Please…” 

Though the whispered plea gave him pause, it was the accompanying groan that made him stop short as cold fingers wrapped about his covered wrist. He always wore lengthy garments. Ever were his hands clothed to the knuckles, strangely affording him some sense of security –as if baring his palms would expose his tormented soul.

“Don’t do this.” The voice behind him was laced with pain; his hands involuntarily fisted as he was assailed by yet another twinge of choler. He needed to get out of this place. He couldn't stand all the whiteness. Nor the stench. Everything smelled so … clean. Damn antiseptic. Besides, he had an appointment. And he wasn’t about to miss it.

“I beg you,” the words were shaky, the tone entreating. “Sirius …”

The grey-eyed wizard flinched and squeezed his lids shut, seemingly hoping it would render him deaf to his injured friend’s supplication. Despite the fact that nary a sound could be heard within the confines of Hogwarts’ hospital wing, the heavy silence that settled between them was as vociferous as a ransacking mob. Though more grievous.

Tight-lipped, Black stated his intentions vehemently. “That bloody scoundrel dared laugh at you! I am honor-bound to exact retribution for his callousness.” He whirled to face his interlocutor and stated with sarcasm, “’Tis no small hurt that has landed you in that bed. I will not back down from a duel with Severus. He must pay for his transgression.”

“Why are you so adamant?”

_Because my heart commands it._

“Get some rest Remus,” was Sirius’ only reply before he turned and left without so much as a parting glance.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer (because I am old school that way): J.K. Rowling’s works definitely reveal a streak of wizardry. I hold her oeuvre in high esteem and as such would not presume to unlawfully use said literary creations for profit. I am only borrowing from her imagination … for the pleasure of expounding on her already established flair.


End file.
